Purry
AmazingPurry, also known as Purry, is a survivor from the After the Dark series. In the second Award Ceremony, Purry was voted into the Hall of Fame. Profile Name (Age): Purry (14) (16) (17) Current Residence: Scotland, United Kingdom Personal Claim Of Fame: Hobbies: 'Reading, Writing, Using the computer. '''3 Words To Describe You: ' 'If you were in a fire, what would be the one thing you would rescue?: '''My family probably >_> '''Why do you think you will survive?: ' I don't xD Seasons After the Dark This being the very first season of the series, Purry was determained to survive, while forcing Dakota into the vents to fix the power and trying to keep everyone alive. She soon succumed to Smoke Poisoning week 16. ZA Purry returned for the second season of After the Dark, in this season, she took a different turn in her gameplay. Shooting Nicholas and murdering Tyler (Brutally) when he wouldn't help the group. She soon collapsed and was left by her group to be eaten by zombies at week 16. Under the Dome Being unable to speak English in this season, Purry played a quiet game, not trying to do much while still trying to keep herself and others around her alive. She developed a relationship with Fitz, which led them to have sex week 4, Purry fell ill, but did not fall pregnant. During the game, Purry also became attracted to the NPC, Tiffany. Purry was the one who talked to the leatherhead, causing him to release them from the dome and thus she survived her first season. Lost During the pre-game part of Lost, Joan and Purry became a "couple" but where soon seperated when the plane crashed. She then became an investigator when David was shot by an unknown player/NPC. Unfortuantly, she could not find who killed him, and it turned out to be Sam and Luke, who thought David was going to kill everyone. Purry went on several, sometimes life risking, missions. She went to collect medication from Joan, who was known as the "Antagonist" at the time. She soon developed an illness and died week 12 Falling Skies Purry became the protective side of Kaaitlyn during this season, fighting with Tommy when he had sexual intercourse with a 14 year old. She also went on very few missions and soon ended up surviving her second season. Space Journey Space Journey wasn't Purry's brightest seasons as she did many stupid things while thinking stupid things, she died of an illness. The Last of Us This season was short lived for Purry, due to the karma, running away from her group meant she was soon bitten by a zombie and became one of the horrible creatures, soon put down by Perry. Another Another was...another short lived season by Purry, although she did get the back half of her body burnt while escaping a fire with Fitz, she was soon kidnapped and mutilated by an NPC, Month Five Spider Invasion Purry this season was an active, helping everyone while they where in danger, she was soon voted to be given to a gang of men. Who then took her, tied her to a pole and shot her when her group got too close for comfort. All Stars During All Stars, Purry was kidnapped by aliens alongside most, if not all, of her group. She was soon bitten by a zombie and put down by Jo. Haunted Hill Purry was active during Haunted Hill, she was chased by a floating knife to which it stabbed her. She soon died, stupidly, by arguing with Erica, Unknowingly there was a ghost nearby. It grabbed them both and threw them against a wall, breaking both their necks. A Late Night Purry was not given a chance to play in this season as Andreas threw her into the shadows, week one, killing her. Hostage Situation During hostage situation, Purry was semi active, during the scene in the dark room, Purry was shot. She had also retrieved a gun from the room, but she did not use it, showing her loyalty. She soon died with a shot to the head at hour 2:00 The Dragon Purry was quite possibly one of the most active of her group, she had saved everyone when she fought the black knight, saved Erica before she got her head chopped off and made most decisions with the NPCs. She reached the dragon but was eaten by him week 11. This War of Mine Purry was active during this season, helping out and going on most supply runs. When her group was down to three members and they left behind Joan and his group to die in a fire, causing Noah's death, Purry was sent to the Brothel, Unknowingly, Purry didn't think of anything of it until she searched what a Brothel actually was. She was left outside and soon froze to death. She was later found in the Epilogue of the season by Nuno. Saw Purry returned to play after a two season break, however, she wasn't very active this season due to timezone difficulties. As a result, she was decapitated by Jaylen during a brutal Lesson 3. Shipwreck Purry hosted alongside Joan. Jurassic Park Purry survived this season, making it her first season in eleven to survive. Purry was a fairly active contributor and good fighter due to her occupation and trait. She is known for being injected with dinosaur serum and adopting a dinosaur named Bob in the epilogue. Burden Despite her activity and will to survive after being put in the arguably bad Sotra group. Purry was shot on day 11 while trying to steal a car. She is mostly known for her everlasting lust for the season's main antagonist. 20 Days Purry died early on day two after entering a building and setting off the trap, after failing to escape the building fast enough she was crushed and killed by the closing in walls. Hydrophobia Game of Thrones Ib Despite being twelve years old, Purry managed to survive Ib. Unrested Metro 2035 First Contact Size Does Matter Burden - Barbados One Posthumous Month Purry survived One Posthumous Month and is mostly known for being the first person to ever kill a licker. Don't Starve Don't Starve was the first season of After the Dark that Purry hosted solo. The season had the most amount of players in a season with a total of forty. Usagi Shrouded In Darkness Trivia * Purry had participated in every After the Dark Season up until Danganronpa. * Purry won ''Best Duo'' during the After the Dark Awards Ceremony alongside Fitz * During the 2nd After the Dark Awards Ceremony, Purry was inducted to the'' '''Hall of Fame. * Purry has hosted four seasons so far of ''After the Dark. Shipwreck, Don't Starve, Outlast & The Mist. Category:After the Dark